El regalo perfecto
by Scarlett-Owl
Summary: Porque el día de hoy, en su cumpleaños, ella quería que supiera lo importante que él era.¿Que puede darle una florista al santo de los peces?
1. el regalo perfecto

**_El regalo perfecto_**

El sol apenas salía, iluminando suavemente la pacifica aldea de Rodorio. Un día viernes como cualquier otro, pero no para la chica castaña que se encontraba dentro de la florería del pueblo. Agasha prácticamente había estado contando los minutos que faltaban para este día tan especial, incluso se aseguró de haber hecho todos sus deberes el día anterior para estar libre el día de hoy.

La joven se estaba amarrando el cabello en una coleta alta cuando vio a su padre llegando a la florería con los ojos adormilados.

—Buenos días—saludo la castaña alegremente.

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Apenas deben de ser las siete de la mañana—pregunto el adulto. Agasha solo sonrió mientras empezaba a acomodar los arreglos florales. —¿me perdí de algo? —

—Es que hoy es un día especial—dijo sin perder su entusiasmo al arreglar las flores.

—Creo que hoy es un día viernes veintitrés de febrero—dijo su padre rascándose la cabeza aun sin encontrarle la gran importancia.

—Exactamente, hoy es el cumpleaños del señor Albafica—completo la castaña.

—Ya veo—dijo su padre mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa—eso explica que estés tan feliz el día de hoy—

La chica se sonrojo un poco al oír eso último, pero era cierto, desde aquel día de lluvia en el que lo vio por primera vez, sonreía cuando decían el nombre del caballero peliceleste enfrente de ella.

— ¿Y le regalaras algo especial? —pregunto su padre sacándola de su pensamiento.

Era cierto, se había emocionado tanto por este día que había olvidado por completo lo más importante: el regalo del señor Albafica.

Su padre iba a decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera la jovencita salió disparada de la florería. Debía encontrar un regalo perfecto para el caballero de piscis y pronto.

-o-

Agasha llego al mercado de la aldea. Ahí siempre hallaba todo tipo de cosas, si había un buen lugar para encontrar el regalo seria ahí, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿cierto?

Empezó a caminar por los puestos durante un rato, pero nada la convencía. Justo cuando encontraba algo, rápidamente lo descartaba con algún pensamiento extraño.

 _"vamos, piensa ¿Cuál sería el regalo perfecto para el señor Albafica?"_ pensó para sí misma mientras seguía caminando " _mmm… ¿tal vez podría regalarle unos chocolates o algunos dulces? pero... ¿y si no le gustan? Mejor no…"_

Así paso el tiempo y Agasha no encontraba ningún solo regalo. Después de recorrer el mercado tres veces se sentó a lado de unas escaleras algo decepcionada y apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano. Tal vez debería buscar en otro lado, ¿pero dónde? El tiempo estaba pasando y se le acababan las ideas. No se podía dar por vencida, pero ¿Cuál sería el regalo perfecto para un caballero como Albafica?

—Disculpa—oyó una voz cerca de ella, se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que no había notado que estaba alguien cerca de ella— ¿Sabes dónde está la herrería? —

Agasha volteo a ver quién le hablaba. Era un chico con piel clara y el cabello largo color rubio vestido de blanco. Traía puesta una bufanda verde y también tenía las manos vendadas, pero lo que más destacaban eran las marcas de su rostro y sus ojos de color amatista. Sentía que lo había visto en algún lado, pero no sabía en dónde.

—Está más adelante, justo donde está el letrero de allá— respondió mientras apuntaba hacia la herrería

—Gracias—sonrió el chico mientras volteaba. El rubio regreso su mirada hacia Agasha quien había regresado a la expresión preocupada que tenía hace unos minutos.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le pregunto a la chica que volvió a verlo

—Ah… este, no es nada—

— ¿Estas segura? —Volvió a preguntar—tal vez te pueda ayudar—

Agasha dudo un poco, pero no perdía nada con contarle, tal vez si era cierto y él la podía ayudar.

—Bueno vera…hoy es el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial para mí y no sé qué regalarle—empezó a contarle. Él chico se sentó en las escaleras mientras escuchaba el problema de la castaña. —He estado buscando, pero no encuentro nada que pueda darle al señor Albafica—

— ¿Te refieres a Albafica de Piscis? ¿De los caballeros de Athena? —

—Si ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? —

—No nada, solo que al parecer lo aprecian mucho en esta aldea a pesar de lo reservado que es—

—Sí, él ha protegido a la aldea varias veces—empezó Agasha con entusiasmo—Podrá ser alguien bastante esquivo, pero es para no lastimar a nadie, yo sé que él es una persona bondadosa—

—Tienes razón, Albafica es alguien a quien le gusta proteger a los demás—completo el chico, mientras la expresión de Agasha se tornó un poco melancólica.

—Pero, siempre está solo, por eso pensé que como hoy es su cumpleaños, tal vez con un regalo él no se sentiría tan solo, además también quería que supiera lo agradecidos que estamos todos en la aldea por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros—dijo la chica.

— ¿Suena como si a ti te hubiera ayudado alguna vez? —pregunto con un poco de curiosidad

—Si—dijo recordando aquel día lluvioso en el que lo conoció—Fue un detalle pequeño pero fue de mucha ayuda para mí, pero ahora no sé qué hacer—

—Bueno creo que por lo que me contaste y tratándose de Albafica de piscis…—empezó el joven un poco pensativo mientras Agasha aguardaba su respuesta—Cualquier cosa estará bien después de todo, la intención es lo que cuenta—dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

El rubio se levantó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la herrería, luego regreso su mirada hacia Agasha.

—Bueno, creo que ya tengo que irme—dijo mientras se sacudía los pantalones—Suerte con tu regalo—

El chico se retiró dejando a la castaña en las escaleras.

¡¿Qué clase de respuesta había sido esa?! Eso no le daba ninguna idea a la florista. Así paso toda la mañana y ella quedo igual que al inicio. La chica empezó a caminar de regreso a la florería, tal vez no podría darle al señor Albafica el regalo que quería.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda cuando por accidente choco con una cubeta llena de flores que se encontraba a lado de la puerta.

 _"Cualquier cosa estará bien después de todo, la intención es lo que cuenta"_

Esas palabras de su anterior conversación llegaron a su mente mientras sus ojos se empezaban a iluminar. Tal vez aquel chico si le había dado una buena respuesta después de todo. Que mejor cosa que darle que un arreglo de flores como los que ella hacía.

-o-

Pasaron un par de horas, pero su esfuerzo dio resultado. Había terminado el arreglo para Albafica. La castaña se alejó un poco para ver mejor el arreglo que acababa de hacer. Lo había hecho con unos lirios naranjas que resaltaban entre otras pequeñas flores blancas y algunos capullos que tenían un ligero color amarillo.

— ¿Así que decidiste darle un arreglo de flores? —oyó la voz de su padre atrás de ella.

—Si—sonrió mientras volteaba— ¿crees que le gusten? —

—Yo pienso que es uno de tus mejores arreglos hasta ahora—le respondió animando a la chica—Pero creo que ya deberías ir al santuario, recuerda que el camino es bastante largo y se está haciendo tarde—

La chica asintió mientras tomaba el arreglo. Por fin llegó el momento de ir con Albafica.

-o-

Agasha llego al santuario lo más rápido que pudo. No era la primera vez que entraba al santuario, pero no se acostumbraba a lo grande que era el lugar. Aun así, todavía le faltaba recorrer un largo camino hacia el caballero de piscis, tendría que subir las doce casas.

Siendo caballeros, a la mayoría se les hacía fácil subir por ahí, pero siendo una pequeña florista esto iba a ser un poco más difícil. Usualmente cuando iba a llevar las flores, siempre eran recibidas por alguna doncella y estas eran las que se las llevaban al patriarca, pero como esta vez las flores eran dirigidas a cierto santo en especial, esta vez sería diferente y tendría que entregar las flores ella misma.

Había pasado por mucho el día de hoy, y no iba a dejar que tantas escaleras le arruinarían el detalle que ella había planeado, por lo que empezó a subir con el mismo entusiasmo que tenía al inicio de su camino.

Al pasar por la primera casa no encontró a nadie, así que la atravesó más rápido de lo que esperaba sin tener que dar explicaciones. Pero el mayor problema de esta chica no serían los caballeros. Apenas llego a la entrada del templo de tauro, sujeto sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.

El caballero dorado de tauro salió a la entrada del templo al ver a la florista, la cual seguía recuperándose del trayecto.

—Señor caballero…—empezó Agasha aun jadeando—me da permiso…de pasar….por su templo…tengo que…llegar a la casa… de piscis…—

El dorado iba a preguntar la razón, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que aquella niña llevaba un regalo por el cumpleaños de Albafica.

—No creo que llegues muy lejos si sigues así—dijo Aldebarán sonriendo de medio lado. Aunque Agasha no quisiera admitirlo, el caballero tenía razón, pero debía de haber alguna manera, la que sea, ella no se rendiría ahí.

—Tengo que llegar, no importa si tengo que subir todas estas escaleras—respondió.

—Está bien, solo digo que si vas como lo haces ahora llegaras dentro de tres días—dijo el cabalero de tauro.

—Pero debe de haber otra forma de…—

Antes de que pudiera terminar el caballero de tauro la subió sobre uno de sus hombros.

— ¿Qué te parece si yo te llevo hasta allá? Sería más fácil y no te cansaras—dijo. Agasha asintió, al parecer las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar.

Los dos empezaron a subir por el resto de los templos, a algunos caballeros les tuvieron que explicar sobre él porque subían, otros solo los dejaban pasar.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron a la casa de acuario. Dégel se encontraba leyendo dentro de su templo cuando lo interrumpieron los otros dos.

— ¿nos dejarías pasar por tu templo Dégel? —pregunto Aldebarán.

—Está bien—dijo el caballero mientras despegaba la mirada del libro que tenía en las manos, lo cual le permitió ver a la chica que estaba con Aldebarán, algo que le llamo un poco la atención—si no les importa ¿puedo preguntar la causa? —

—iremos al templo de piscis a ver a Albafica—respondió Tauro

—creo que piscis está en el templo del patriarca, lo llamaron para una nueva misión hace un rato, probablemente aún no se haya ido, así que si quieren esperarlo en su templo pueden pasar por aquí—dijo regresando la mirada a su libro.

—gracias Dégel—dijo Aldebarán mientras salía con Agasha del templo de acuario.

Después de un rato llegaron al templo de piscis, y justo como Dégel lo había dicho, no había nadie. El caballero de tauro bajo a Agasha.

—Tal vez Albafica regrese en un momento, como dijo Dégel ¿lo esperaras? —Pregunto Aldebarán, a lo que Agasha asintió—está bien, te dejo aquí, tengo que regresar a custodiar la casa de tauro—

El caballero empezó a bajar las escaleras de regreso. Agasha se quedó admirando un poco el templo de los peces y finalmente se sentó en la entrada esperando que llegara el objetivo de su visita.

-o-

Empezó a oscurecer y no había señales del caballero de piscis. Agasha se estaba cansado de esperar, pero era lo único que podía hacer por el momento. Se empezó a oír unos pasos que se acercaban del otro lado del templo, por lo que rápidamente se levantó. Se empezó a apreciar la silueta de uno de los dorados, pero no del que ella esperaba, sino de Dohko de libra que venia del templo del patriarca.

—hola, ¿esperas a alguien en especial? —pregunto el caballero de libra mientras se acercaba. Estaba algo distraído, pero, la chica que estaba ahí era un detalle que no podía pasar desapercibido. No se le hacía común que una niña estuviera por esos lugares, por lo que se hizo más lógico que quisiera ver a alguien.

—este yo…estaba buscando al caballero de piscis, el señor Albafica— empezó algo avergonzada— ¿usted sabe dónde está? —

El caballero de libra puso su mano sobre su mentón mientras trataba de recordar el paradero de su amigo, aunque no tardó mucho en pensarlo.

—hace rato cuando yo llegue al templo de patriarca, Albafica acababa de salir de ahí, creo que le encomendaron una misión, y como ya tiene un rato de eso, lo más posible es que ya haya salido del santuario—supuso libra.

—Pero tendría que bajar por las doce casas, ¿cierto? —pregunto la chica. Era imposible que haya subido por los templos y que ella no lo hubiera visto bajar.

—Supongo que tienes razón—siguió Dohko aun pensativo—entonces creo que no te puedo ayudar con eso—le sonrió mientras se disponía a seguir su camino—suerte, espero que puedas encontrarlo—

Agasha volvió a sentarse en las escaleras algo desilusionada. ¿Y si en verdad el señor Albafica ya había partido? ¿Todo esto había sido en vano? Inevitablemente unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras ella ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Así que todavía no le das su regalo a Albafica? —pregunto alguien atrás de ella que veía el arreglo de flores. Agasha se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas mientras veía quien le hablaba. Era el mismo chico que se había encontrado hace rato en el pueblo. La castaña se empezó a preguntar que hacia el ahí, pero la armadura dorada que traía el joven aclaraba eso—perdona por no haberme presentado antes, soy Shion de Aries—termino con una sonrisa.

Son vio las mejillas húmedas de la chica, por lo que se hinco a un lado de ella, esperando una explicación sobre su tristeza.

—Señor Shion…yo…quería darle esto al señor Albafica…—comenzó mientras veía tristemente el ramo de flores—pero, al parecer él tuvo que partir en una misión afuera del santuario…—

Shion vio algo extrañado a la florista, pero después volvió a sonreír al descubrir el pequeño problema.

—Albafica aún se encuentra en el santuario—dijo el caballero de Aries con su típica voz serena. Agasha no entendía bien esto—veras, el patriarca había llamado a Albafica para que saliera en una misión hoy, pero me ofrecí a ir en su lugar, no iba a dejar que fuera siendo el día de su cumpleaños ¿cierto? —

—Pero, si ya no está en el templo del patriarca y no está aquí, ¿Dónde…—

—Albafica ha estado en el templo de piscis todo el tiempo—la interrumpió. Esta respuesta desconcertaba un poco a Agasha, ella había estado sentada en la entrada durante un buen rato y no lo había visto.

—Pero el señor Dohko pasó por aquí y dijo que no sabía dónde estaba—respondió Agasha esperando una justificación mientras se levantó de su lugar.

—Dohko casi siempre está en las nubes, es bastante distraído a veces—dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca—Albafica ha estado todo el tiempo en el jardín de rosas que esta atrás del templo piscis, me sorprende que él no se haya dado cuenta de que hayas estado aquí todo este tiempo—

Todo había sido tan simple como eso. El caballero de Aries cerró los ojos mientras elevaba ligeramente su cosmos, si alguien llegaba al templo de piscis, Albafica tenía que salir a recibirlo, que mejor manera de llamar la atención del caballero de los peces.

—Listo, Albafica deberá venir en un momento-dijo Aries, mientras Agasha aún seguía sin entender bien lo que acababa de hacer el caballero. Shion se levantó y empezó a bajar unos escalones —buena suerte Agasha—

La florista vio como el caballero de Aries descendía las escaleras. Por alguna razón se sentía mejor después de hablar con él, como si Shion tuviera las palabras correctas en el momento justo.

Se empezaron a oír unos lentos pasos detrás de ella. Agasha volteo para encontrarse con el caballero de cabello celeste. Al fin después de todo, ahí estaba, justo enfrente de ella.

La florista lo miro detenidamente. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin su armadura. Traía puestas sus ropas de entrenamiento que estaban sucias de algunas partes de su pantalón y del guante que traía en la mano derecha.

— ¿se te ofrece algo? —pregunto el caballero con el tono frio que siempre solía usar. Sus palabras hicieron estremecer a la chica, como siempre.

—Vera…yo…quise traerle esto—dijo armándose de valor mientras estiraba el arreglo hacia él. Albafica tomo el arreglo con un poco de extrañeza al mismo tiempo que tenía cuidado de no llegar a tocar a la chica, aun no sabía la causa del detalle. Se dedicó a contemplarlo un momento, de vez en cuando le gustaba ver otro tipo de flores que no fueran las rosas rojas con las que convivía a diario.

Regreso su mirada hacia Agasha que no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos.

—feliz cumpleaños señor Albafica—dijo la chica. Hubo un pequeño silencio después de esas palabras. Agasha levanto su vista hacia el caballero. Al no haber recibido una respuesta pensó que tal vez no la había oído o algo así.

—sabes que es peligroso que estés en este templo—dijo Albafica refiriéndose al jardín que estaba cerca—no deberías arriesgarte solo para hacer algo como esto—

La florista se avergonzó un poco, en cierto modo el caballero tenía razón. Agasha no quería incomodarlo o enfadarlo con esto, tal vez no había sido la mejor idea después de todo.

—Pero… te agradezco el regalo, es un arreglo hermoso—sonrió.

Aquellas palabras hacían que todo hubiera valido la pena. La sonrisa del caballero era algo que se le hacía completamente único a la castaña, en realidad ahora que lo pensaba esta era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí!**

 **este era un pequeño one-shot que había escrito hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando apenas comenzaba a descubrir el anime, me dio nostalgia encontrar el documento entre lo mas recóndito de mis archivos y decidí venir a dejarlo por aquí. espero les haya gustado.**

 **ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	2. retribución

Apenas amanecía. Agosto comenzaba y los días pasaban con tranquilidad, aun con la inminente aparición de los espectros. Sin embargo, con la guerra santa a punto de comenzar, eso significaba que el santuario tenía que estar más preparado que nunca.

Shion estaba agotado por la gran cantidad de misiones que había tenido que realizar últimamente, pero no podía quejarse, era su deber como santo de Athena después de todo. Además, si de esa forma podía proteger a sus compañeros, lo haría con gusto.

Y justamente ahora, Shion se encontraba caminando hacia los aposentos del patriarca. Estaba a unos cuantos escalones para llegar del templo de piscis cuando vio los hermosos lirios naranjas que decoraban la entrada del templo de los peces. Recordó la primera vez que los vio, un día después de su cumpleaños, de la nada, Albafica salió temprano a plantar aquellos lirios, los cuales florecían hermosamente embelleciendo la entrada del templo. Shion se extrañó cuando vio a Albafica plantando esos lirios aquel día, sin embargo no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa ante ese acto. El que el caballero de piscis plantara y cuidara esos lirios, le parecía a Shion una señal de que aun estando aislado entre las rosas sin poder tocar a nadie a su alrededor, Albafica siempre estaría al pendiente del bienestar de los que lo rodean.

Apenas puso un pie en el templo de piscis, Shion elevo ligeramente su cosmos para anunciar su llegada. Espero a que Albafica saliera a recibirlo, pues necesitaba su permiso para pasar a través del lugar. Sin embargo, el peliceleste no salió. Aries volvió a elevar su cosmos una vez más y nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

Shion comenzó a preocuparse, sabía que Albafica estaba dentro del templo, ¿entonces por qué no respondía? Sacudió un poco a cabeza tratando de calmarse, tal vez estaba siendo un poco paranoico y Albafica no lo había recibido porque aún estaba dormido o porque estaba haciendo alguna actividad que requería toda su atención. Pero después de pensarlo un poco, Shion descarto esas ideas, Albafica siempre se levantaba con el sol y comenzaba con sus deberes desde temprano, más temprano que cualquiera debía decir, además Albafica siempre rápidamente y a la primera a la entrada del templo cada vez que alguien anunciaba su llegada a través de su cosmos, sin embargo esta vez no lo había hecho.

Shion decidió elevar su cosmos una última vez. Sin respuesta. Comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín de rosas que había en la parte trasera del templo. Albafica ya le había dicho mil veces que nunca se acercara al jardín de rosas, pero en esos momentos la advertencia a Shion le importo un cacahuate, no soportaba la idea de que a su camarada le hubiera ocurrido algo malo y así acelero sus pasos.

En su mente empezaba a formular ideas descabelladas sobre cómo podría entrar al jardín de rosas sin ser herido en caso de que fuera necesario hacerlo. Pero, no lo fue. Apenas llego al borde del jardín, Shion soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver ahí a su compañero. Albafica se encontraba en medio del jardín de rosas muy concentrado en la rosa que estaba frente a él.

Después de unos segundos de observar, Shion pudo darse cuenta de que Albafica mantenía esa rosa bastante apartada de todas las demás, y que con un poco de su cosmos, el peliceleste alejaba la brisa de la pequeña flor. Aries entendió que lo que en ese momento Albafica trataba de hacer era evitar que el veneno tocara aquella rosa.

No entendía cuáles eran las intenciones de Albafica, porque se empeñaba en mantener a una rosa sin veneno cuando todas a su alrededor si la tenían.

Shion carraspeo ligeramente para que Albafica se diera cuenta de su presencia, haciendo que el peliceleste se sobresaltara cuando lo oyó.

—Shion, ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo para que comprendas? No te acerques al jardín de rosas—fue lo primero que dijo Albafica cuando volteo a ver a Aries.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó el lemuriano—pero necesitaba pasar a ver al patriarca, y me preocupe cuando no respondiste a las veces en las que eleve mi cosmos, no es algo usual en ti…—

Albafica dejo de escuchar a Shion, pues en ese momento piscis ya se encontraba pateándose a sí mismo mentalmente. ¿Cómo había sido posible que no hubiera sentido el cosmos del caballero de aries dentro del templo de los peces estando el también ahí? Estaba seguro que en ese momento, incluso el ejército de Hades entero habría podido pasar por ahí y Albafica ni en cuenta. Dio una fugaz mirada al jardín que lo rodeaba, para después mirar a su camarada parado justo en la orilla del jardín. Albafica estaba seguro de que, de haber sido necesario Shion habría saltado al interior de jardín de rosas envenenadas sin dudarlo solo por él, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Si por alguna causa del destino, a Albafica le llegaba a suceder algo, no quería que Shion, ni nadie, se acercara a él, pero eso era algo que al lemuriano le costaba entender, o mejor dicho, parecía no querer entender.

De la misma forma en que Shion se había preocupado innecesariamente por él desde el día en que se conocieron, Albafica también se preocupaba por Shion. A pesar de que las intenciones de Aries siempre habían sido buenas, Albafica se preocupaba de que esas mismas intenciones lo llevaran a cometer alguna estupidez.

—Disculpa las molestias que te cause al hacer que vinieras hasta el jardín de rosas, estaba distraído—dijo Albafica antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro—tienes permiso para pasar a través del templo—

Shion estaba a punto de irse, cuando noto que piscis retomaba su anterior actividad, pero se quedó al notar un detalle importante. El hermoso brillo que habían tenido sus ojos antes de que el llegara, ahora habían sido remplazado por lo que parecía ser un sentimiento de… ¿tristeza? Después de meditar un poco las actitudes de su compañero, en especial el fuerte sentido del deber que poseía Albafica, y lo que acababa de pasar, pudo entender un poco lo que podría estar pasando por la mente del santo de piscis. Por alguna razón que desconocía, esa rosa era especial para Albafica, pero el peliceleste también tenía un importante deber como caballero de Athena , cualquier descuido por parte del santo de los peces podría terminar en tragedia. Por más cruel que sonara, no podía permitirse distracciones tan importantes como esa, aun si causaban su felicidad.

—Albafica—le llamo Shion haciendo que el peliceeste volteara—estaba pensando en que tal vez puedo ayudarte con eso—dijo señalando a la rosa. —si la cuestión solo es mantenera alejada del veneno, creo que puedo hacerlo—

Albafica arqueo una ceja, un tanto intrigado por la ayuda que Shion le estaba proponiendo. Estuvo a nada de decirle que no era necesario, pero su mente no tardó en hacerle recordar el cómo no había podido sentir la llegada de Shion hace un rato, haciéndole dudar en su futura respuesta. La rosa era importante para él, por supuesto que sí, pero su deber como caballero también lo era.

Shion estaba seguro de que un "no, gracias" iba a salir de los labios de Albafica, como siempre lo hacía cuando el lemuriano trataba de ayudarle en algo. Sin embargo se sorprendió un poco cuando el peliceleste volvió a hablar

— ¿Qué tienes en mente Shion?—

-o-

Paso casi un mes, y Shion estaba más cansado que de costumbre, aun asi, se encontraba reparando armaduras. Si de por si hace un tiempo habían aumentado los ataques de los espectros, ahora el cansancio aumentaba por "ese" detalle.

Le había dicho a Albafica que él podía hacer una pequeña barrera para poder cubrir a la flor de la brisa que se extendía en el jardín, algo así como la técnica de su muro de cristal, pero una versión diminuta exclusivamente para la rosa. Sin embargo mantener esa pequeña barrera a diario por un mes, había sido un tanto más agotador de lo que había pensado. Sin embargo al ver como Albafica regaba y cuidaba esa flor todos los días, hacía que el esfuerzo valiera la pena.

Por eso se sorprendió un poco cuando esta misma mañana, el peliceleste le dijo que ya no era necesaria su barrera. Hubiera querido preguntarle lo que había ocurrido con la rosa, pero al parecer Albafica iba a salir del santuario en ese momento, y si se trataba de alguna misión lo mejor era que se fuera de una vez, además, el mismo estaba preparándose para hacer guardia en uno de los pueblos cercanos al santuario.

Cuando termino con la armadura que estaba reparando, se vendo las muñecas y puso las partes faltantes de su armadura en su lugar, para finalmente salir de su templo.

Al parecer el día de hoy tendría que hacer guardia en Rodorio. Rodorio era un pueblo muy calmado, pero el patriarca le había dicho que las estrellas pronosticaban que en los próximos días el mal comenzaría a asechar cerca de la aldea, por eso el deber de Shion era cuidar la aldea durante esa tarde.

Cuando llego al pequeño pueblo, sintió a calidez de sus habitantes. Comenzó a caminar entre las calles mientras contemplaba la sencilla belleza del lugar. Algunos habitantes del lugar se sorprendían al verlo pasar, en especial los niños pequeños.

Se la paso observando lo que había a su alrededor, pero hubo algo en especial que llamo su atención y que hizo que rápidamente se ocultara detrás de un puesto cercano.

Y es que, no era el único caballero dorado en Rodorio en esos instantes.

-o-

Albafica saco cuidadosamente aquella rosa de su armadura, tratando de tocarla lo menos posible. Aun no tenía ni una sola gota de veneno, era completamente pura. Muchos pensamientos inundaban su mente en esos instantes, haciendo que después de unos instantes tuviera nervios. ¿Qué iba a decir cuando llegara ese momento? Había tanto que quería expresar, y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tal vez , la soledad en la que había vivido desde hace tiempo atrás, era la que ahora hacia que fuera tan difícil agradecer a alguien.

Metió la rosa nuevamente en su escondite y siguió con el camino que tenía paneado desde que llego a Rodorio el día de hoy.

No podía ser tan difícil el poder expresar agradecimiento, ¿cierto? No debía serlo, en especial tratándose de alguien tan importante como ella.

Ella, a pesar de ser alguien ajeno al santuario, a pesar de que aún era una niña, en varias ocasiones ya le había hecho llegar el aprecio que tenía hacia él.

Se sentía en la necesidad de responderle. De hacerle saber que estaba infinitamente agradecido por esas muestras de afecto hacia su persona y la confianza que había depositado en él. De que tanto la vida de aquella niña, como la de todos en Rodorio, eran motivación suficiente para que sus miedos en batalla se disiparan por completo. De que ya se había jurado protegerla, tanto a ella como al pueblo en el que vivía, aun si eso le costaba la vida, porque no quería verla sufrir.

Pero antes de llegar a la florería, sus pasos se volvieron un tanto indecisos.

Aun no había encontrado las palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía, incluso las palabras en las que pensaba no le parecían suficientes como para decir lo que sentía en su pecho.

¿Y si no podía protegerla? Ese era otro miedo que llego en esos instantes, que llegaría a pasar si Albafica no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Agasha…—murmuro el nombre de la castaña sin darse cuenta, porque a pesar de que no lo pareciera, aquella niña era más importante de lo que había llegado a pensar, aun si hubiera parecido como si el peliceleste apenas se hubiera dado cuentas de que la niña existía, la realidad era que durante todo ese tiempo apenas y podía mantenerla alejada de sus pensamientos.

Ella era su motivación ahora, ella habia sido la razón por la cual habia cultivado con esmero aquella rosa que tenía oculta entre su armadura, y sabia lo mucho que le importaba a Agasha, por eso ya no podía darse el lujo de dudar.

Sus pasos retomaron su seguridad inicial y antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba a unos pasos de la florería.

Afuera de esta se encontraba la joven que el caballero de los peces había esperado ver. Estaba a punto de decir su nombre, pero no fue necesario. Agasha volteo apenas oyó el sonido que provocaba Albafica con su armadura.

El rostro de Agasha no sabía si expresar sorpresa o felicidad al ver al peliceleste ahí. Antes de que Agasha pudiera hacer algo, una rosa fue lanzada hacia ella. Aun trabajando en una florería, Agasha nunca había contemplado una rosa tan maravillosa como esa.

—Gracias por creer en mi—musito el caballero—prometo que te protegeré cueste lo que me cueste—

Y sin detener sus pasos, Albafica se fue del lugar de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

Fue un encuentro que no duro más de un minuto, y a pesar de eso, a cantidad de sentimientos que se transmitieron en ese tiempo eran invaluables para la castaña.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **y fin! o al menos eso creo...no podría escribir otra parte sabiendo que Albafica morirá, si la inspiracion lo permite, deberia escribir un fanfic en donde Albafica no muera y donde la diferencia de edades entre el y Agasha no este tan marcada.**

 **tutuli80: la verdad era que este, al ser una cosa que ya habia escrito hace mucho tiempo atrás, estaba planeado para ser un one-shot, sin embargo olvide indicar que estaba completa XD, asi cuando dijiste que lo hiciera mas largo, me pareció una buena idea hacer otro cap, el cual disfrute bastante en escribir. Espero que te guste.**

 **gracias por leer :3**


End file.
